My Sweet Melody
by annisa.aqmalia27
Summary: Etto? karena sya gk terlalu bisa bkin Summary " ksh tau ja deh ... Kiba mencium Naruto? trus knpa Kyubi jadi murka? Fist Kiss Naruto udah dicolong! sama siapa!


Disclaimer : NARUTO©

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, OC, Yaoi, BL.

Genre : Romance

My Sweet Melody

"Naruto, sudah pagi ayo bangun" kata seoraang wanita yang mengetuk dan membuka kamar anak laki-lakinya yang satu itu.

"Ukh… hoam! Iya aku bangun ibu" laki-laki itu bangun dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya sambil mengembalikkan kesadarannya dan sesekali dia mengucek matanya.

Jam beker yang tidak berbunyi membangunkannya membuatnya bertanya-tanya, saat dia melihat kearah jam beker miliknya ternyata terlindungi oleh bajunya yang dia letakkan sembarangan.

"Pantas saja tidak berbunyi, _baka_" keluhnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai mencuci muka dan lainnya dia keluar bersiap.

"Kyu, jahat kau tidak membangunkanku!" katanya pada laki-laki yang sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Bukankah kau bukan anak kecil yang harus aku bangunkan?" balas laki-laki yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Mau marahpun tidak akan bisa, bagaimana pun dia bisa bangun kesiangan bukan karena salah kakaknya tetapi salahnya sendiri. "Naruto-kun, kau tidak sarapan?" tegur seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya sambil membaca korannya.

"Tidak, lagi pula aku masih bisa makan di cafetarian" katanya sambil meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

"Kalau begitu, _ittekimas_" ucap laki-laki berambut merah yang sudah berada beberapa meter dari pintu rumah mereka.

"Oni-chan, tunggu aku!"

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seperti yang kalian tau aku siswa kelas 2 SMA di sekolah yang sangat beken dan tidak semua orang bisa masuk sekolah ini, iyap benar SMA Hirokoshi. Aku bisa masuk kesekolah beken ini hanya berrmodalkan keahlianku yang bisa bermain piano klasik dan saat ini aku sudah memegang jabatan sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS.

Laki – laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari ku itu adalah kakak ku, Uzumaki Kyubi. Dia adalah calon pemimpin perusahaan Uzumaki. Dia adalah seorang jenius di SMA Hirokoshi, kapten team Basket dan juga Ketua OSIS SMA Hirokoshi. Tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi membuat para gadis menjadikan dia sebagai Idola dan nasib yang sama denganku, bahkan kami diberi gelar _Super Idol_.

"Naruto-senpai, terima ini" kata seorang anak perempuan dan masih membungkuk berharap surat yang dia berikan diterima.

"Te-terima kasih" kataku setelah mengambil surat yang diberikan tadi.

Tanpa menatapku gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkanku dengan berlari menuju kelasnya mungkin.

"Sudah berapa gadis yang kau terima menjadi pacarmu?" kata Kyubi pada Naruto yang masih melihat-lihat surat yang dia terima.

"Jangan begitu, lagi pula akukan belum berniat untuk memiliki pacar! Aku berbeda denganmu!" keluh Naruto pada Kyubi yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"KYUBI BODOH!" keluhku dalam hati.

**POV End**

Waktu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, sudah saatnya pelajaran dimulai. Naruto yang duduk didekat jendela, entah hal apa yang sedang dilamunkan oleh Naruto. Dia hanya diam dan tidak bersuara saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, entah hal apa yang sedang dilamunkan oleh Naruto.

Saat mendengar suara jam berbunyi yang begitu keras membuat lamunan remaja ini hancur dan kembali pada kehidupan dunia nyatanya, saat keluar dari kelas Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju cafetarian sekolah untuk mengambil jatah makan siangnya dan menyelesaikan makannya untuk hal yang lain.

"Naruto, sebelah sini" teriak Kyubi dan melambaikan tangannya member tanda pada Naruto untuk mendatanginya.

"Aku sudah mengambilkan jatah makan siang untukmu, lebih cepat kau makan lebih cepat kau menyelesaikan lagumu, apa kau mengerti itu? Pementasan akan dilakukan bulan depan jadi aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" kata Kyubi pada Naruto yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Aku tau tentang hal itu, jadi aku harap kau tidak mengingatkanku terus" Naruto menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyubi.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Kyubi dengan cepat menuju ruang music untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, tetapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi saat Naruto menaiki tangga menuju ruang music, secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak seorang laki-laki yang hendak turun.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" kata Naruto kepada laki-laki yang dia tabrak tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa lagi pula ini juga salahku karena tidak melihat jalan" balasnya sambil memungut buku-buku yang berjatuhan dan kertas demi kertas, saat ingin memungut keetas terakhir tangan Naruto dan laki-laki itu tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

"Aku benar-benar ceroboh maafkan aku" Naruto langsung mengambil dan merapikan kembali kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan tadi dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu dengan tergesa-gesa tampa melihat siapa orang terlah ditabrak oleh Naruto.

**Sasuke POV**

"Aku benar-benar ceroboh maafkan aku" laki-laki itu langsung mengambil dan merapikan kembali kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan tadi dan meninggalkanku dengan tergesa-gesa tampa melihatku dan manatpku.

"_Seperti pernah melihatnya, tetapi dimana?_" gumamku dalam hati setelah merapikan buku-buku yang berjatuhan.

"Sasuke-kun, saat pulang sekolah nanti akan diadakan rapat. Aku harap kau bisa datang" kata seorang laki-laki yang menegurku dan memberitau tentang rapat yang akan diadakan.

"Baiklah aku akan datang" balasku dengan seulas senyum dan pergi meninggalkan orang tadi.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor kelas menuju lantai 3, untuk meletakkan buku-buku absen kelas dan juga beberapa saran untuk tema dalam acara ulang tahun SMA Hirokoshi. saat memasuki ruang OSIS Sasuke melihat laki-laki yang duduk dan memilah beberapa kertas.

"Kyubi-san, ini aku bawakan beberapa saran dari kelas 2 dan buku absen dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 2" kataku sambil meletakkan buku dan kertas-kertas itu.

"Lalu, buku absen kelas 3 ada dimana? Apa akan menyusul?" kata Kyubi sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaan memilah dan menghitungnya.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku, karena itu semua karena ulah Kiba" kataku sambil sedikit mengeluh dan membantu Kyubi.

"Anak kelas 2 itu iya? Bukankah dia berada dibawah asuhanmu sebagai kakak pembimbing" sindir Kyubi dengan nada suara yang sepertinya mulai terbawa suasana.

Aku hanya diam tak bersuara mendengar Kyubi mulai mentertawakanku, terfokus untuk menyelesaikan memilah dan menghitung dana yang keluar dan masuk untuk melakukan kegiatan dan lomba pada ulang tahun sekolah mereka. Pintu OSIS yang selalu terbuka membuat para siswa yang lawat dapat melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh anggota OSIS.

"Kyubi-senpai, apa kau melihat Naruto-senpai?" kata seorang anak perempuan yang hanya lewat dan bertanya pada Kyubi.

"Naruto? Akh, saat ini dia ada diruang Musik sedang latihan untuk menyiapkan lagu untuk acara bulanan depan" jawab Kyubi sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Oia, Sasuke kau belum pernah bertemu dengan adikku iya?" tanya Kyubi pada Sasuke yang sedang asik merapikan kertas-kertas tadi.

"Memangnya kau kira aku ini seperti mereka?" jawabku dengan nada suara yang datar dan sedikit serius.

"Hahahaha, benar-benar seperti dirimu. Selalu dingin pada orang lain" Kyubi tertawa puas mendengar jawabanku atas pertanyaannya.

**POV End**

**RUANG MUSIK …**

"_I'll call your name over and over again_"

"_As I want you to recall it_"

"_Even if my voice gets hoarse_"

Lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto sambil memainkan pianonya dan menuliskan not – not balok pada kertas yang ada dihadapannya, lirik demu lirik dan not demi not ditulisnya dengan detail.

"Aku rasa, sampai sini saja dulu. Aku ingin istirahat dulu, tapi sepertinya sudah waktunya belajar. Kalau begitu aku disini saja menunggu pulangan" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju jendela.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini, kau pasti ada disini. Naru-chan~"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kiba, bukankah aku sudah membantumu?" kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dari Kiba.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi dan mendengarkan permainan pianomu yang menjadi kebanggan sekolah ini saja. Apa tidak boleh?" kata Kiba sambil berjalan mendekati piano yang tidak jauh dari pintu.

"Tch, saat ini aku sedang tidak mod untuk memainkan benda itu, bagaimana kalau lain kali saja" kata Naruto pada Kiba dan kembali duduk dan melihat jeluar jendela.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tau jawabanku? bukankah dulu aku pernah ingin melakukan hal itu padamu bukan, Naru-chan~" Kiba mendekati Naruto yang sedangn yang sedang duduk termenung, tampa diberi aba-aba Kiba langsung memegang dagu Naruto dan mengarahkan pada wajahanya.

Wajah Kiba dan Naruto sudah saling berhadapan, Naruto yang masih diam dan tidak menganggap tindakan Kiba padanya itu adalah yang pertama kalinya Naruto terima, Kiba sudah sering dan bukan lagi sudah tetapi terlalu sering memperlakukan hal itu pada Naruto.

"Apakah aku aku harus menciummu dulu supaya kau mau memainkan piano itu?" kata Kiba sambil menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Jika tidak ada jawaban, aku kira itu adalah iyya" lanjut Kiba tampa memikirkan akibat yang akan dia terima dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Dikecupnya bibir itu dan dilumatnya dengan lembut. Naruto mulai menarik baju Kiba, mengerikan.

"Enn..aah.." desah suara Naruto saat lidah Kiba mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Di sapunya langit-langit mulut Naruto, hingga desahannya mulai tak beraturan. Naruto yang hanya bisa dia menerima perlakuan Kiba padanya, tetapi hal itu tidak berjalan lama karena, phoncell Naruto berbunyi dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"_Kyubi-niisan?_"

"_Naru, kau ada dimana? apa kau masih diruang music? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu_" kata Kyubi dengan nada sauara yang tenang.

"Hm, iya aku ada diruang music bersama dengan Kiba. Hal penting apa?"

"_APA DENGAN KIBA?! APA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG BUKAN-BUKAN LAGI IYA?!_" Kyubi murka medengar Naruto berduaan dengan Kiba.

"Tch, benar-benar menyebalka, bagaimana kalau aku lanjutkan saja sampai orang bodoh itu datang" kata Kiba dengan nada suara yang licik.

Naruto yang masih diam tampa bersuara, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kiba yang sudah berancang-ancang untuk menciumnya lagi dan mengalihkan padangannya ke jendela yang sudah Naruto abaikan saat berciuman bersama Kiba.

BRAK! Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa oleh Kyubi yang datang dengan murka melihat Kiba berdekatan dengan adik kesangannya Naruto. Naruto yang diam tampa memperdulikan Kyubi yang sedang habis-habisan memarahi dan memjitak Kiba dengan puas.

**Naruto POV**

"Ini adalah ruang music, ruangang pribadiku! Apa kalian tidak bisa diam! Jika ingin berkelahi sebaiknya kalian keluar saja dari sini" teriakku pada Kyubi dan Kiba yang masih sibuk menyalahkan. Tampa harus aku ingatkan lagi mereka langsung keluar tampa melirik satu sama lainnya.

Setelah Kyubi dan Kiba keluar, phonselnya kembali berbunyi dan kali ini dari teman lamaku, kami sudah sangat dekat dan sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, bahkan kedua orang tua kami setuju untuk menikahkan kami saat kamu sudah lulus SMA.

"_Naruto-kun, oishashiburi desu yo_"

"Hi-hinata-Chan?! Sudah lama sekali, kau tidak menghubungiku. Kali ini ada berita apa?" aku kaget mendengar suara gadis yang dulu sempat manjadi teman sepermainanku waktu kecil.

"_Sebenarnya tidak ada sesuatu yang special, tapi ada berita bagus untukmu. Bulan depan aku akan pulang ke Jepang dan aku akan datang ke acara konser yang kau bicarakan kemarin, karena aku akan pindah sekolah di Jepang_"

"Benarkah? Sungguh berita besar untukku, lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu? Jika kau kembali ke Jepang, kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakmu bukan?" aku bertanya bagaikan seorang kekasih yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"_Untuk masalah itu aku sudah membicarakan semua dengan mereka, jika tempat tinggal? Aku tidak mungkin merepotkan kakak, mungkin aku akan tinggal di Aperteman kemarin untuk sementara waktu_"

"Begitukah, kalau begitu kita akan bisa kembali berkomunikasi bulan depan" kataku dengan lembut pada lawan bicaraku.

"_Benar, kalau begitu sampai jumpa bulan depan, Naruto-kun_"

"Sampai jumpa bulan depan, Hinata-chan" pembicaraan di telpon pun berhenti dengan ungkapan sampai jumpa bulan depan, sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai Hinata dari kami SMP. Tetapi saat aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, berita yang membuatku merasa sangat terpukul dia akan pindah ke Amerika karena pekerjaan ayahnya, sampai saat ini kami saling menghunungi satu sama lain setiap bulan.

Aku bertekat akan menyatakan perasaanku saat dia kembali ke Jepang, aku akan langsung melamarnya untuk menjadi istriku.

BRAK! Sekali lagi aku dengar suara pintu ruang music dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang dan bingo, yang membuka pintu itu dengan kasar adalah para anggota OSIS yang sudah siapa akan menggeretku untuk ikut dalam rapat yang membosankanm kalau boleh jujur aku lebih suka mendengarkan kepala sekolah kami berpidato dari pada aku mengikuti rapat OSIS yang membuatku harus menahan rasa kantuk.

"Naruto-kun, kau harus ikut rapat untuk persiapan ulang tahun sekolah!"

"Mau tidak mau, harus mau!"

"Kau sudah terlalu sering bolos dalam rapat OSIS"

"Apa kau tau? Kyubi-senpai selalu menjadikan kami korban jika tidak ada kau"

Dari permohonan hingga omelan, mereka berikan padaku. Aku merasa aku masih memiliki hati nurani, aku putuskan ikut dalam rapat yang membosankan ini.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan pergi. Apa kalian puas?!" dengan berat hati aku menerima ajakan mereka.

Aku keluar dari ruang music bersama dengan mereka, tidak aku sangaka ternyata sudah cukup lama aku berada disana hanya untuk melamun dan memikirkan lanjutan dari permainan pianoku. Sudah ada 3 orang anak perempuan dari kelas 1 yang mendangiku dan memberikan surat, bunga dan juga apa ini? coklat?! Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dihadapan mereka untuk menerima hadiah dari mereka.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya," dengan senyumanku yang mungkin sedikit kupaksa namun tetap manis pada mereka bertiga.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-senpai" kata salah satu dari mereka dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

**POV End**

**RUANG OSIS SMA HIROKOSHI …**

Ternyata Naruto bukan orang pertama yang datang, dengan perasaan tampa dosa Naruto masuk dan meletakkan barang-barang yang dia terima dari kelas satu yang dia terima tadi, karena penasaran dengan isi surat yang dia terima, saat membaca surat itu Naruto tidak memberikan ekspri apapun pada isi surat itu dan dia hanya menanggapinya dengan ekspresi yang biasa dan normal.

"Naruto-kun!" seseorang menegur Naruto dengan nada suara yang sedikit memberikan intonasi kaget dan senang.

"Yo! Oishashiburi, Sakura-chan" sapa Naruto dengan senyumannya yang mampu membuat para penggemarnya pingsan.

"Sejak kapan kau mau datang untuk rapat OSIS?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto dengan santai dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat disebelah kanan Naruto.

"Aku dipaksa oleh orang-orang suruhan Kyubi, untuk datang dalam rapat kali ini. sepertinya ada hal yang ingin disampaikan dalam rapat dan ada hubungannya denganku" kata Naruto sambil memakan coklat.

"Jika kau datang karena dipaksa oleh anak buah suruhan Kyubi, lalu dimana Kyubi-san? Bukankah dia akan menjadi ketua dalam rapat ini?"

"Tidak, usah mencarinya nanti juga datang sendiri dan juga saat ini dia pasti sedang menggoda pada suster yang ada diruang kesehatan" kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang mulai kembali datar dan tidak enak didengar tentunya.

"Sudah kuduga, bagaimana kalau rapatnya kita mulai tampa Kyubi dan Sasuke? Lagi pula mereka masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan bukan?" usul Sakura pada Naruto dan anggota OSIS lainnya.

Rapat pun mereka mulai tampa kehadiran Kyubi dan Sasuke, kegiatan rapat yang mereka lakukan jauh lebih cepat berakhir dari yang mereka bayangkan. Dari pembahasan dana, tema, para pengisi acara, bazaar makanan dan juga hiburan. Naruto hanya memberikan sedikit masukan namun membuat rapat itu menjadi lebih cepat selesai.

Sakura yang mendapat tugas sebagai penanggung jawab acara dengan mudah dia membagikan tugas pada semua panitia, sementara Naruto menjadi pengisi acara untuk penutupan acara ulang tahun sekolah. Rapatpun selesai tampa masalah, Sasuke yang baru datang bersama dengan Kyubi hanya bisa binggung melihat Sakura yang sedang merapikan ruangan.

"Kyubi-senpai, Sasuke-senpai? Kalian terlambat rapatnya baru saja selesai dan Naruto-kun baru saja pergi, dia bilang ingin pulang. Sepertinya dia demam karena aku lihat wajahnya pucat sekali" Sakura memberi tau Kyubi dan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Jadi baru saja selesai bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan hasilnya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura yang sudang selesai bersih-bersih dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Jangan khawatir, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Aku sudah menulis semuanya dijurnal rapat dan aku juga sudah mengeprin hasil rapat dan ini untuk senpai berdua" Sakura mengambilkan ketikan hasil rapat dan datang mengenai susunan acara, kegiatan lomba, para penanggung jawab sampai pengisi acara untuk penutupan.

Mata Kyubi tertuju pada satu nama sebagai pengisi acara untuk penutupan dan iyap, Naruto terpilih untuk mengisi acara dalam pemilihan bakat dan sebagai pengisi acara untuk penutupan.

'Ternyata dia terpilih juga' inner Kyubi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sudah mulai sore. Sampai besok, senpai" Sakura member hormat dan pulang setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan dan terima kasih sudah menghandle rapat OSIS hari ini, Sakura-chan" Kyubi tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya melambaykan tangannya dan seulas senyum pada Kyubi dan Sasuke yang masih berada didepan ruang OSIS.

**ULANG TAHUN SMA HIROKOSHI…**

'Wah ramai sekali, ayo kesana'

'Wah ada rumah hantu, ayo masuk'

'Dikelas 3-2 palayannya tampan sekali'

'Kelas 2-4 memamerkan tradisional Jepang'

"NARUTO-SENPAI!" teriak para siswi kelas satu yang melihat Naruto melewati koridor dengan kostum butler.

"Sepertinya pakaian yang aku pilihkan bisa membuat mereka jadi tergila-gila" Kyubi membisiki Naruto dengan kesan sedikit menyindir.

Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Kyubi dan hanya terfokus pada acara penutupan dan saat pemilihan bakat nanti malam, Kyubi yang mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh adik kesayangannya itu, membawa Naruto berjalan-jalan mengisi perut di sekitar koridor lantai 2 yang tentu saja dihuni oleh kelas 2.

**Naruto POV**

'Selamat Datang, tolong meja untuk 2 orang'

'It-itukan Uzumaki Naruto-kun dan Uzumaki Kyubi-senpai'

'Benar, mereka tampan sekali. Seperti angsa'

"Lagi-lagi kita menjadi bahan pembicaraan iya" Kyubi langsung duduk dikursi dan mengankat pembicaraan antara aku dan dia.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku sangat sibuk hari ini jadi aku harap kau bisa mengerti" mengacuhkan keberadaan Kyubi yang duduk dihadapan dengan wajah tidak peduliku.

'Ma-maaf, kalian mau pesan apa?'

"Kami pesan sandwich 2"

'Baiklah'

Setelah memesan makanan Kyubi ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi, sedangkan aku hanya mengacuhkan hal yang ingin dia bicarakan. Makanan yang dipesan tadi sudah datang. Salah satu dari pengunjung terus memperhatikan kami, dengan cepat aku mengahabiskan makanan itu dengan cepat dan aku bisa melanjutkan latihanku yang tertunda karena perbuatan Kyubi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyubi manikmati makanannya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan latihanku yang sudah kau ganggu beberapa minggu lalu!" kataku sambil meninggal Kyubi yang msih menikmati makanannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan datang pada acara pembukaan? Sangat sayang jika kau ketinggalan. Karena yang memberikan sambutan adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uciha itu" Kyubi melanjutkan perkataannya yang mungkin tidak akan bisa berhenti.

"Aku tidak peduli"

Aku pergi meninggalkan Kyubi, keramaian koridor. Hal yang tercatat diotakku hanya ingin melatih kembali lagi yang akan aku bawakan, untuk memperebutkan gelas juara untuk bisa mendapatkan biaya siswa untuk menperhebat bakatku untuk menjadi seorang pianis terkenal di Jepang dan setelah itu DUNIA!

Saat aku sampai diruangan tempat dimana aku biasa melatih jari-jariku dan kemampuanku, iyap ruang music. Saat aku ingin masuk, ada orang lain didalam, rasa tidak tidak ingin percaya menyelimutiku, saat aku masuk dan melihat lebih dekat dengan sosok yang ada dihadapanku itu.

"Naruto-kun, Tadaiima" kata gadis itu padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Okearinasai, Hinata-chan" aku membalas sapaannya dengan perasaan hatiku yang campur aduk. Aku tidak percaya, dia kembali, dia kembali lebih cepat dari yang aku kira, senyumannya yang manis itu adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku sangat merindukan dirinya.

"Kapan kau datang? Bukankah kau bilang akan kembali ke Jepang tanggal 28 nanti?" aku bertanya pada gadis yang ada dihadapanku dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang membuatku jadi salah tingkah dihadapannya. (RL; autor juga lagi salah tingkah, karena habis jadian sama Sasuke #disateNaruto)

"Mulai minggu depan aku, Hyuga Hinata resmi menjadi salah satu murid di SMA Hirokoshi dan juga, aku akan menjadi Diva. Menjadi Diva untuk Uzumaki Naruto, hanya untuk Uzumaki Naruto bukan yang lain" aku kaget mendengar yang baru saja yang diungkapakan oleh Hinata, gadis yang memang sudah sah menjadi tunanganku.

"Apa yang kau katakana itu benar? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di Amerika?" rasa tidak ingin percaya masih menyelimuti diriku.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya sekali lagi padamu, Naruto-kun~"

"Aku kembali ke Jepang karena masa belajarku di Amerika sudah selesai. Kedua orang tua kita ingin kita bisa segera bertunangan" kata Hinata dengan polos dan lembut padaku, aku hanya bisa diam tak berdaya ditempat aku berdiri.

"Kenapa mereka begitu memaksakan? Bukankah yang akan bertuangan lebih dulu adalah Neiji dan Tenten, kenapa malah kita?"

"Aku juga tidak tau tapi, yang jelas mereka ingin kita bisa bertunangan dulu. Untuk menikah? Mereka bilang bisa saja dilakukan saat kita sudah lulus SMA" Hinata kembali duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari piano yang seringku mainkan.

Ini tidak mungkin bisa terjadi, aku hanya bermimpi.

"NARUTO-KUN BANGUN!" terdengar suara seseorang membangunkanku dan aku masih berusaha membuka mataku dan aku sudah sampai didunia nyata.

"Uhm…" aku mengucek mataku dan menguap dengan tatapan mata dan wajah yang polos aku bertanya pada gadis yang ada didepanku.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanyaku dengan polos.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa?! Ini kan ruang OSIS bukan ruang kesehatan ataupun kamar pribadimu, Naruto-kun" gadis itu memarahi dengan suaranya yang besar dan juga ekspresi yang sudah terlukis diwajahnya membuatku sudah bisa memakluminya.

Sekali lagi aku menguap tampa mempeedulikan omelan Sakura, aku pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS dan berjalan menuju toilet laki-laki untuk mencuci mukaku, setelah aku keluar dari toilet aku mengeringkan mukaku dengan sapu tangan. Aku berjalan menuju gedung aula untuk mengecek piano yang akan aku mainkan nanti sore.

**AULA SMA HIROKOSHI PUKUL 18.45 …**

Saat aku memasuki aula sudah terlihat keramaian para panitia yang menggatur lighting, sound dan lainnya, beberapa dari keramaian para panitia beberapa siswi sedang mengecek suara dan lagu yang akan mereka bawakan, aku berjalan menuju belakang panggung dan mengambil sebuah buku dan tentu saja itu buku yang isinya lagu yang sudah aku karang sendiri.

Saat aku duduk dan mengecek bukuku, ada seorang gadis yang datang mendekatiku sambil membawa papan dan memberikan sebuah nomor padaku, setelah dia pergi aku melihat aku berada di nomor urut 4, terlalu ceoat untukku senang hanya karena bisa maju tampil di nomor urut 4.

**POV End**

Kyubi mendatangi Naruto yang masih memandangi nomor peserta yang masih dipelototi oleh Naruto sambil bersenandung.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau gerogi atau kau lupa membawa bukumu?" Kyubi bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada suara yang biasa.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh dihadapanku!" Naruto memberikan death glare pada Kyubi yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Akukan hanya bertanya padamu, sebagai seorang kakak. Apa aku salah jika aku mengkhawatirkan adikku yang sedang binggung" Kyubi memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Naruto dan berharap bisa membuat adiknya tersenyum.

"Lagi-lagi senyuman itu, hanya senyuman itu yang bisa membuat aku menjadi merasa sedikit tenang" Naruto langsung menundukkan wajahnya setelah melihat senyuman Kyubi yang manis. (RL: masih manisan senyum autor dari pada senyuman Kyu-chan #didesakKyubi)

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai aku tunggu pertunjukanmu" Kyubi meninggalkan Naruto sambil melambaikan tangngannya.

"Terserah" Naruto kembali pada kepribadiannya yang dingin.

Kyubi pergi meninggalkan adik kesayangan. Kyubi berjalan meninggalkan belakang panggung menuju kursi penonton untuk melihat dan menikmati penampilan permainan piano adiknya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

'Wah penampilan yang bagus, untuk selanjutnya dari murit kelas 2 - 3'

Naruto keluar dan memberi hormat pada penonton. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menarik napasnya sebelum jari-jarinya memainkan piaono yang ada didepannya. Naruto mulai memainkan piano yang ada dihadapannya dengan tenang. Saat Naruto mulai menyelesaikan peramainan pianonya Naruto merasa kalau dia diperhatikan oleh seseorang dengan tatapan yang aneh.

Naruto yang tidak memperdulikan tatapan yang mengganggunya itu Naruto terus memainkan pianonya sampai selesai, setelah selesai Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat pada para penonton. Kyubi langsung pergi menuju belakang panggung untuk menanyakan pada adiknya apa yang telah terjadi.

**2 MINGGU KEMUDIA …**

'Naruto-senpai, tolong terima ini' satu lagi surat cinta dari seseorang.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu setelah mengambil surat dari gadis itu. Sifat Naruto yang berubah secara tiba-tiba setelah penampilan pianonya 2 minggu lalu, Kyubi yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar dengan perubahan adiknya itu masih berusaha untuk mencari tau tentang hal yang memnbuat adiknya bisa berubah.

"Aku ingin keruang music untuk menenagkan pikiranku, tolong katakan saja aku sedang sibuk"

**Naruto POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan yang sudah menjadi tempat dimana aku biasa meluangkan waktu untuk menulis lagu – lagu clasik. Saat aku sampai, kulihat ruangan itu masih sama seperti kemarin. Tampa pikir panjang aku langsung masuk dan sedikit merengangkan pintunya.

Suara ponsel terdengar dengan jelas ditelingaku, saat aku melihat layar ponselku dan ternyata dari Itachi, sahabat dekat Kyubi.

"_Naruto-kun, aku dengar dari Kyubi kau sedang ada masah? Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, jika ada masalah kau bisa bicara cerita denganku bukan?_" kata laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicaraku di telpon.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat ini, karena tatapan orang itu"

"_Apa saat acara pergelaran seni 2 minggu lalu iya? Aku sudah dengar dari Kyubi tentang hal itu, apa kau sudah tau siapa orang itu?_"

"Aku masih belum tau, tapi pirasatku mengatakan kalau dia bukan orang luar melainkan dari dalam dan kemungkinan besar dia juga siswa di sini, Itachi-san maaf sudah membuatmu jadi mengkhawatirkanku"

"_Kalau boleh jujur aku sangat mengjagatirkanmu, sudah waktunya aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku_"

Sebelum aku katakana maaf, telponpun sudah ditutup oleh Itachi. Jika boleh jujur, mungkin aku sudah gila tapi aku sangat menyukai Itachi. Awalnya aku menganggap jika aku ini sudah gila, tapi setelah ciuman pertamaku bersama Itachi aku merasa kalau apa yang aku rasakan bukan hal gila, tetapi karena aku hanya merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Itachi.

**POV End**

Saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 3 yang tepatnya ruang OSIS, tak sengaja terdengar suara piano dari ruang music.

"_Bukankah hari ini tidak ada kelas yang menggunakan kelas music sampai jam istirahat selesai?_" batin Sasuke, karena penasaran Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang music. Saat membuka pintu yang mungkin sengaja direnggangkan dengan sangat pelan dan mungkin tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun kalau ada orang yang masuk.

"_Tsumetai heya o kousa suru kanjou,ima kono basho de kotaete hoshii,akuma no koe wa tsukisasari kienai,kamen no ura o saa hikihagashite_" Naruto masih memainkan pianonya sambil menyanyikan lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh Hinata sebelum pergi ke Amerika.

**Sasuke POV**

"Bukankah kau murid kelas 2! Kenapa berada disini?" aku menegur laki-laki berambut kuning masih memainkan piano.

"Bukan urusanmu" laki-laki itu menjawab dengan nada suara yang datar.

Aku merasa keberadaanku benar-benar tidak dianggap oleh laki-laki yang berada dihadapanku, dengan berat hati aku mendekatinya dan memukul pundaknnya saat dia menoleh aku hanya menatap matanya yang biru.

"Ka-kau kan adiknya Kyubi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit kerasa dan dengan nada suara yang normal.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, wakil ketua OSIS SMA Hirokoshi. apa kau punya masalah dengan itu?" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dengan tatapan yang dingin dan kembali memainkan piano yang ada didepannya.

"Aku adalah Uciha Sasuke, sekretaris OSIS SMA Hirokoshi. salam kenal Naruto-kun" aku memperkenalkan diriku pada adik laki-laki Kyubi.

"Uciha?! Kau adiknya Itachi!" Naruto sontak beridiri dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kaget.

"Iya, aku adalah adiknya Itachi. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang mungkin bisa dibilang masih santai.

**POV End**


End file.
